


Two Caring Brothers and an Angel in Need

by yeshomodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, First Time, Human Castiel, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Needy Castiel, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam, Versatile Castiel, Voyeurism, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The worst part is that, even after all this time, after all the instructions and practice of How To Be Human and Not Die In the Process (Written by Sam and Dean Winchester);  they hadn’t told him anything about how to handle raging hard-ons."</p><p>Or in which Castiel doesn't understand why his penis won't stop being aroused, and Sam and Dean are there to teach him how to handle an erection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Caring Brothers and an Angel in Need

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely did not mean for this to be my first work. Absolutely not. I tried to write other stuff, something less... filthy. But, you know what? This is what I got. This is what seemed to be the most qualified fic I had to upload. I should be way more ashamed than I actually am.
> 
> A cheap unoriginal title for cheap unoriginal porn.
> 
> (Also, totally unbeta'd, so I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes. To make it even worse, English is not even my native language. Someone hand me a gun.  
> Please, don't doubt about pointing out any grammatical mistake, I'll be grateful to be corrected.)
> 
> UPDATE: Yoooooooo, I fixed this shit. Lol. It's been a while since I last edited this, and an even longer time since I posted it, so I've had time to learn a bunch of stuff. Grammatical stuff and charactherization and how sex actually works, too. Heh. However, thank you for reading, this is the first fic I ever posted and also my most popular one. Although it was sort of shitty. Now it's 5k rather than 3k, just so you know that I have added a lot. And, uhm... I think that's all.
> 
> Enjoy your reading!
> 
> (I'm on tumblr as wirchester.tumblr.com)

Cas looked so tiny at the moment. Even though he was, in fact, a fully grown man and older than Earth itself- but they just couldn’t help seeing him that way. He was naîve, and innocent, and sometimes a little bit dumb when it came to earth-and-humans stuff. Sometimes, things that 4 year olds could handle easily, were a mistery to him.

When Castiel lost his grace, the Winchesters’ protective instinct turned on faster than it ever had.

Before Cas could even finish describing his location, Dean had the Impala’s keys in his hand and Sam was carrying both of their duffle bags towards the car. And as soon as Dean told Castiel to get away from that Hael girl, Castiel obeyed. Without his grace and being left weak on the side of the road, he knew better than to take that risk.

The Winchesters got there just before nightfall, and it was late when they finally reached the bunker.

Castiel had been so, so tired, he slept on the backseat the whole ride, curled up in himself and with a little frown on his face even when passed out. Dean and Sam exchanged concerned looks every now and then.

Their angel had been defeated, and his most precious possesion had been taken from him. It would definitely take a lot of time to get him to heal, they could only imagine how destroyed Castiel felt.

Now it has been 2 months since that day; Castiel knows now most of the things humans are used to doing to function normally, although he still forgets to eat or bathe sometimes, but Sam and Dean are there to take care of him and remind him the important things.

This time, Cas forgets to wear a towell to cross the hallway to get from the bathroom to his room, and Dean is there to see it.

It’s so quick, but at the same time it isn’t. While Castiel feels the time pass as only four seconds of interaction, just a quick wave and “Hello, Dean” in that rough voice of his; Dean feels it like, at least, one full minute of pure appreciation of Cas’ body.

From Cas' naked shoulders to his chest and that little mole above his right nipple, to the lean muscles at the sides of his ribcage and the skin inked with sigils that Cas insisted he needed when they first found him on the side of the road. Dean's eyes follow the hollow of Cas' bellybutton and down his happy trail to find-

The worst part is that, even after all this time, after all the instructions and practice of How To Be Human and Not Die In the Process (Written by Sam and Dean Winchester), they hadn’t told him anything about how to handle raging hard-ons.

“Tha-That’s-uhm.” Dean really, really tries to look away, but it looks quite nice, being honest.

“Uh, yeah... Sorry?” Cas mutters, looking down curiously, squinting at his own erection. “I do not know how to control that part quite yet.”

“You-Uh, you don’t control it, that’s kind of the whole point.” Dean closes his eyes, and calls it a victory. “You- uh-”

That’s when Sam comes out of his room, with his tablet on his hands and still on his pijama bottoms and a t-shirt. “Holy shit.” He whispers to himself, once he notices the situation going on.

Dean opens his eyes and they fall on his brother. “Sam, he- uh- He's... you know.” He scratches the back of his neck, a sign of his nervousness.

Castiel frowns as he finally looks up, turning to face Sam, which gives Sam a nice look of his front while Dean deliberately enjoys the other side of the scene. “What’s wrong?”

“Cas, you-“ Sam clears his throat. “Forgot your towell?”

Cas’ face relaxes with understanding. He looks down once again, then glances back at Sam, shrugging nonchalantly. “Yes. I apologize for my nudity. Sometimes it can be hard to remember all your human rules.”

Dean snickers at Cas’ phrasing. Sam scoffs, pointedly looking down at Castiel’s crotch as he says, “Oh, yeah, so hard.” Both brothers laugh, while the angel frowns, confused by their amusement.

“However, you do know what that means, right?” Sam asks, now actually pointing at the former angel’s erection.

“Arousal? Yes, I’ve experienced it before.” Castiel replied, feeling a bit offended by Sam’s question. It’s not like he’s stupid. He has watched over humans for millenia, of course he knows these things. “Showers would usually help to get rid of it, but it just didn’t work this time, and I don’t know why.” He glances once again at his erection, giving it a hard look as if he finds it offensive.

“Maybe you- you were thinking ‘bout something that would make it stay that way.” Dean wants to just forget all of this ever happened and go back to his normal, huntless day; but he also wants to press Castiel against his brother and teach him how to “get rid of it” properly.

From Sam’s perspective, it’s easy to notice the flush going up to Cas’ cheeks. Castiel looks down, ashamed for what seems to be the first time in both his angel and human life, and Sam raises an eyebrow at him. “I- What could- What kind of thoughts would do that?” Says Cas.

Dean and Sam share a heated look, green and hazel gone dark, and they know it is time to get _there_. They had discussed this before, and even though Dean had been a bit reluctant at the idea.

( _“You can’t be serious, Sam. Cas? He’s barely been human for five minutes and you want to pop his cherry already? We don’t even know if he’s into dudes!” “Dean, you know this isn’t a recent thing, you’ve been looking at him like you’re ready to drop your panties the second he orders so for years.” “Shut up.”)_

But right now? _It seems like a pretty fucking great idea._

“Well, y’know, sometimes you can think about _people_.” Dean starts, advancing half a step towards Castiel. “Or you can think about _doing things to_ people.” He doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing, but he likes it, he can see Castiel’s shoulders square and the back of his neck flushing even more. “Maybe people doing things _to you_.”

“Have you considered touching yourself, Cas?” Sam interrupts, now way closer to Cas than he was just half a second ago.

“I-” Castiel looks up at him, wide blue eyes and red cheeks and swollen lips that he must’ve been biting while looking down. Sam’s cock twitches in his pants. “I don’t kno-“

“What about being touched?” Dean is now whispering into his ear, his body pressed against Castiel’s from behind, his dick already half-mast just from what his imagination could get out of this scene.

“Wha- I don’t-“ His words are interrupted when Dean’s lips press against the back of his ear, and keeps going down his neck and shoulders.

“What were you thinking about back in the shower, Cas?” Sam asks, his fingers tracing slowly Cas’ frame, going down his sides and up again; his tablet forgotten on a side table in the hallway.

Castiel takes a deep breath as Dean bites down on a spot just above his scapula, feeling shivers go down his spine at the sensations both men are giving him. “You.” He says without thinking. He looks away, to the floor. “Both of you.” He admits, and Sam can see as the tip of his erection turns just a little bit redder. “I saw you once, together, and I haven’t been able to keep those images out of my mind.”

“You kinky bastard.” Dean breathes against his neck.

Dean smirks at Sam smugly, as he tries to think of which of all those many times they had been in said situation Castiel saw. Did Cas see them when he was still an angel, or after he became human? Was it while he was jumping on Sam’s dick as he desperately screamed from pleasure? Or when he had put Sam on his belly and pounded him into the mattress, Sam whispering “harder” and “please” into the pillow like a mantra? Maybe when he wore his special panties for Sam’s birthday?

Dean groans at those memories, growing harder in his boxers, grinding his erection against Cas’ behind.

Castiel gasps when he feels the older Winchester through his jeans, which only arouses him more. He clears his throat, then continues. “It was strange, at first, you being brothers-“ He stops and swallows loudly, embarrassed for finding that more exciting. “But the images were still on my mind, no matter how hard I tried to make them go away, and the sounds too and now...”

Sam and Dean look at each other, silent communication that long ago became something normal between them, and they smile.

Sam cups Castiel’s face in his hand, making him lift his gaze to him once again, and gives him a reassuring nod. “It’s okay.” Sam’s mouth hovers over Cas’ face, his breath caressing Cas’ forehead, then his cheeks, then his lips.

“Sammy and I, we just like to have fun together.” Dean says at Castiel’s ear again, now licking lightly at the shell. “A man has needs, you know, and we can’t exactly find someone to get off with every time we want, not with our lifestyle.”

“Don’t make it sound like we’re just settling with what we have.” Sam complains, always the one to take things more seriously. “We’ve been doing it since I turned sixteen.”

“Sorry, princess, didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Dean replies, mockingly blowing a kiss at Sam.

“Drama aside, Cas,” Dean returns to the matter at hand, leaning in to whisper into Cas’ ear, “Sammy and I wouldn’t mind a little company.”

Cas’ mouth opens when he whimpers, something Sam takes advantage of by pressing his lips against Cas’. Dean lets his nails rake down Cas’ side as he grinds against his ass again.

Castiel is very tempted to accept, but a thought pops up in his mind that won’t let him be. He mutters against Sam’s lips, getting him to pull away. “I don’t know if- if we should be doing this.” Cas looks into Sam’s eyes, afraid and ashamed and aroused. “I don’t know how this works.” _Theory and practice are very different things_ , Castiel thinks.

“You don’t have to worry, Cas.” Sam assures him, his hand on his waist and getting even closer, pushing him a little bit against Dean.

“We’ll take care of you,” Dean’s mouth keeps adoring Cas’ skin as he says, “After all you’ve done for us...”

“We owe you.” Sam finishes, a special glint to his dark eyes, “But, of course, we wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want. You gotta tell us, Cas, do you want this?”

“You want us, Cas?” Adds Dean, his breath against Cas’ ear, making the hairs behind his neck stand on end.

That’s when Castiel pulls Sam into a kiss, rough and hard.

Dean’s caring, soft kisses keep coming from his back. Dean’s hands surround his waist and pull him closer, Sam moving with him. His fingers go down until they reach Cas’ pubes, and now they rub circles all around his crotch, but not quite touching him.

Sam’s hands are all over his chest, calloused skin grazing Castiel’s pectorals. When he shivers in reaction, Sam decides it’s time to leave his mouth and lead a trail of kisses and bites down his throat, towards his nipples. He chuckles against his skin when Cas lets out a loud moan.

Castiel did not know it was possible to feel so many things at the same time; Sam’s touches are tough and breathtaking, while Dean’s are softer and loving, but still incredibly arousing. It confuses him, the brothers’ sudden interest in him like this, and it definitely should feel wrong; but Castiel can’t think much about it while he’s being touched so adoringly.

It is Dean who touches him first. He grabs his dick in his hand and Castiel lets out a gasp at the sudden warmth and pressure on his erection, then a moan of relief when he starts stroking.

Sam comes back to his lips, biting them like his priority is to make them as swollen as possible. Cas’ hips slightly thrust into Dean’s hand, while he keeps mouthing against his skin.

Eventually, both brothers pull away and lead Cas towards the closest bedroom, Sam's, and make him sit on the bed. Dean drops to his knees between Cas’s thighs, licking his lips and with a glint in his eyes that Cas has seen before, but he hadn’t been able to recognize what kind of gaze that was, until now. Before Castiel knows, Sam is kneeling on the bed beside him, his pants down to his thighs and a full erection on Cas’ face.

“You’re gonna do to me exactly what he does to you, got it?” Sam orders, his voice rougher than usual, his position clearly claiming dominance.

Castiel nods, just before Dean takes the head of his cock in his mouth, and he lets out a loud moan. He wants to scream at how amazing Dean’s mouth feels. Sam strokes his own dick right in front of Cas, and he does as instructed, mimicking Dean’s moves on Sam’s erection.

Dean wants to pull off all those awesome moves he knows; take Cas all the way in and swallow around him, suck his balls, playfully nibble the head just to see Cas jump. Dean’s great at giving head and he knows it. But then he remembers that the former angel is supposed to repeat all his movements on Sam, and considering his level of expertise and Sam’s size, Cas would never be able to pull any of them off.

So he takes Cas’ cock just a little bit deeper into his mouth, savoring the moment and Cas’ flavor. He goes slow, considering Cas’ virginal state and the fact that he has been hard for God knows how long.

Castiel is intimidated, at first, by Sam’s size. His member is considerably bigger than Cas’ own, which is the only one he could compare it to. According to his knowledge on Human Anatomy, he could calculate that Sam could perfectly reach the back of his throat and trigger his gag reflex.

“You’re thinking too much, Cas.” Sam says, softly threading his fingers through the other man’s hair. “Dean’s definitely doing it wrong if you’re still able to think with his mouth on your dick.”

“Hey!” Dean draws away from Cas with a wet pop, ready to defend himself. “If I do it right, he’ll be coming too soon, and we don’t want that, do we, Sammy?”

“Definitely no.” Sam smiled amusedly, then turned back to the angel, who stared at his dick with a mix of panic and longing in his eyes, “Cas, if you want to stop-“

“No.” Castiel replies all too fast, pleadingly looking up at Sam.

Castiel winces when Dean takes him back into his mouth, feeling his skin burning hot already. He shakes himself, trying not to concentrate on Dean’s actions, otherwise he’ll be orgasming too fast. Castiel returns his gaze to Sam’s erection, this time decided on providing Sam with the same pleasure he’s receiving.

Castiel curiously licks at the head, so soft Sam can barely feel it, but he still groans at the picture. Cas keeps finding ways to look even more innocent to Sam, and it’s driving him insane.

Cas closes his lips around the red tip, licking shyly at the slit, and a shiver runs down Sam’s spine. Castiel notices his reaction, and gains more confidence, so he takes a little bit more into his mouth and sucks, testing. He continues exploring the sensitivity of Sam’s erection, guided by Dean’s moves on his own, and he suddenly finds that he likes it. The taste of Sam, how his lips stretch around the shaft and the reactions he’s getting from the other man.

Dean can feel Cas’ dick throbbing inside his mouth, the vein on its underside pulsing against Dean’s tongue, and he can bet the former angel is close. Understandable, being that Castiel hadn’t even jerked off before.

“Sammy, Cas is close.” Dean announces, and Cas whimpers as if to corroborate his statement.

“Alright.” Sam replies, reluctantly pulling off the other man’s mouth. “Get up, Cas.”

They all stand up, and Dean takes advantage of the moment to share a kiss with the shorter man, making him taste himself at the same time as savoring a hint of Sam in his mouth. Castiel moans when Sam takes hold of his erection, and Dean catches the moan with his lips.

“On your hands and knees, Cas, on the bed.” Sam instructs, and Castiel complies.

Sam and Dean stand there, taking in the the picture in display.

Castiel. The badass, powerful angel Castiel who pulled them both out of hell. So open and vulnerable, for the first time, just for them.

Cas shakes a little, nervousness obvious on the tremble of his thighs, and Dean approaches him face to face.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean says, sitting down on the bed and reaching to push a lock of hair off Cas’ forehead. With a sweet tone to his voice, and a reassuring smirk on his face, he reminds Castiel, “You know we can stop anytime you want, right? You just tell us and it’s over, we just wanna make you feel good.”

Castiel looks up at him and loses himself in the softness of those green eyes. “Dean,” He mutters lovingly, examining Dean’s face like the precious thing it is. “I- It’s okay, I want this.” He says, connecting his gaze with Dean’s as a sign of truthfulness. “I want you two.”

Dean’s smirk widens into a big smile, and he joins Cas’s lips in a soft, almost chaste kiss.

Sam, on the other side, takes their kiss as his cue to cup Cas’ ass in his hands, opening his cheeks wide and licking his tight entrance with a flat tongue. Castiel's whole body shivers, letting a whimper slip into Dean’s lips, and Dean chuckles.

“Feels good, huh? Sammy has a glorious tongue.” Dean remarks, whispering to Cas as if he doesn’t want Sam to know he said such thing.

Castiel is about to reply, but he seems to forget his entire vocabulary, lost to Sam’s tongue playing with his hole.

Sam keeps licking and sucking, playfully lapping around the hole, his tongue digging into Cas in order to get a taste of him. He tastes salty and musky, and Sam loves it. It’s not so different to Dean’s flavor. Cas does taste a little bit like soap, though, since he just came out of the shower.

Sam keeps pushing his tongue into Cas until he is able to go through his ring of muscle, all while Castiel moans, whimpers and shakes at the invasion of sensations. He soon adds fingers, when Dean hands him the lube he keeps in his bedside table; starting with one, pushing to the first knuckle.

Castiel immediately tenses, pushing Sam’s finger out by reflex.

“Relax, baby.” Dean leans in to press his lips to Cas’. “It feels so good, I promise, you will love it.” He reassures Castiel, carefully stroking his cheek with one hand while he places the other on one of Cas’.

Blue eyes stare into Dean’s green ones, filled with so much doubt he almost believes Cas wants out. But then the former angel leans in and takes Dean’s lips in a heated kiss, letting him feel how desperate Castiel is to keep going.

Sam witnesses the whole scene, understanding as well what Castiel wants. Still, he doubtfully brushes his thumb over the other man’s entrance, and only keeps going when Cas bucks his hips eagerly.

Castiel never leaves Dean’s lips, finding them relaxing enough to ignore the pain coming from his behind. But Sam squeezes more lube onto his fingers, carefully warming it up before touching Cas again, and Castiel takes his finger easily now.

Cas finds that being opened by Sam’s fingers feels sort of strange, at first. But then again, he can’t stop thrusting back, as if he wanted the fingers deeper inside him. Awkward pain turns into awkward pleasure, and then it’s all just pleasure. He never thought it would feel so good. Yes, Castiel knew about anal stimulation, how prostate massages can help a man find release. But Sam isn’t even near his prostate yet, and Castiel is melting under his touch.

Sam feels entranced, watching his finger fucking into Castiel, the in-and-out motion making the man release all sorts of noises into Dean’s mouth. Soon Castiel is bucking more consistently against Sam, asking for more, and Sam is happy to provide. In a matter of minutes, he goes from the tip of his index finger to three fingers and it’s still not enough for Castiel.

“Please, Sam. Dean. Please.” Castiel moans, his voice wecked. He long ago gave up on kissing Dean, not needing to relax anymore.

Both brothers groan at how the former angel has turned into a whimpering, squirming mess.

“Dean, I think he’s ready.” Sam announces, still pushing his fingers into Cas.

Dean approaches Castiel once again, hooking his finger under his chin to gain his attention. “You ready, babe? You want Sammy to fuck you? Or maybe me?”

Castiel is too busy trying to breathe properly to reply, so Sam adds, “What about you fuck Dean, while I fuck you, huh, Cas?”

Castiel lets out a long moan, his erection swollen and throbbing just from hearing the idea.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Dean chuckles.

“Hang on, Cas, sit over there.” Sam motions to the side of the bed, his fingers leaving Cas’ hole, making him whine at the loss.

Still, Castiel complies, moving to the side of the bed while Dean strips off his clothes and positions himself right where Cas had been, except Dean lies on his back and with his ankles on Sam’s shoulders.

Sam makes sure Castiel is looking, connecting his gaze with the former angel’s for a moment and giving him a smirk, before spreading Dean open.

At the sight of Dean’s hole letting his finger in easily, Sam taunts, “Still open from last night, huh, Dean? Or did you play with yourself during your morning shower?”

Dean has his jaw clenched, feeling Sam already trying to push a second finger in. “Shut up, bitch.”

“Who’s the bitch now, jerk?” Sam laughs, and Dean smacks him on the head.

Dean is moaning and gasping in a matter of minutes, his erection harder than it had been before, and Sam takes him into his mouth while still working his fingers in his entrance.

Castiel witnesses it all, taking in Dean’s moans and the pleasure marring his face, Sam’s lips stretching around Dean’s cock, sucking him so eagerly, hungrily. Suddenly, his blurry memory of the brothers together the other night turns into something dull compared to this new scene.

Castiel wraps his hand around himself on instinct, but just in time Dean glances at him. “No touching yourself, Cas! Don’t- _Ah-_ Don’t want you coming too soon.”

Once Sam can get four fingers inside Dean (“ _Sam, please, please just let him fuck me already- Ah, Sam, fuck.”)_ , he lets him go. Dean quivers at the abscence. “All yours, Cas. C’mmere.”

Castiel takes Sam’s place, positioning himself between Dean’s thighs and waiting for more instructions. Sam reappears behind him, circling his arms around him and with a condom between his fingers. “You’ll wanna wear this in there, man.” Sam takes Cas’ shaft and slides the condom down his length. He also pours some more lube on him and Cas is ready to go.

Dean opens his legs wider, allowing Cas to get closer and place the head of his cock right against his entrance. Just grazing at first, almost teasingly caressing Dean’s hole. “Please, Cas, I wanna feel you so bad.” Dean whines, encouraging him, and Cas starts pushing in.

At first, Castiel has to stop many times. He feels like his orgasm is too close and he doesn’t want this to finish so soon. But he keeps going, pushing further and and constantly until he bottoms out. Dean is so warm, so tight, and feels so good. Castiel winces, it takes all in him not to come immediately.

They take some time to adjust, Dean doing his best to relax his muscles and make it easier for Cas, but he can’t help letting out a cry of pleasure when Castiel fills him so pleasantly.

Then Sam cups his buttcheeks once again, spreading him open and teasing his entrance with the head of his cock, making Cas release a low whine. “You think you can take it, Cas? Still want both of us at the same time?” Sam asks, his breath tickling the back of Cas’ neck, and although it’s meant to be dirty talk, it is also a serious question.

“ _Yes._ ” Castiel answers, breathing hard, pulling out of Dean a little in an attempt to get Sam to push in. “I want to feel you both, please. I need to have this with the two of you.”

Dean and Sam look at each other once again, sharing a loving glance right before Sam takes control again.

“Alright, Cas.” Sam says. “Lean forward, hold yourself up with your hands on each of Dean’s sides.” Castiel obeys, now leaning over Dean, and the struggle makes them both moan out loud as Cas accidentally gives a shallow thrust.

Sam smirks, amused by how desperate his partners sound. He smears more lube on his erection, then positions himself against Castiel’s hole. He hesitates for a moment, but then the former angel is bucking his hips, hurrying Sam. _So needy,_ he thinks, then pushes into Cas.

Castiel feels his entrance reluctantly letting Sam in, and it is so much different than having Sam’s fingers in him. Sam’s cock is way bigger and thicker. Castiel is gasping for air. His face is marred with both pain and pleasure, his eyes closed tightly and his entire body shivering at the invasion.

“Sam. Sam! Hang on.” Dean exclaims, watching Cas’ face worriedly. Sam stops moving. “You okay there, buddy?”

Cas nods, opening his eyes to look into Dean’s own that are filled with mild panic. “Yes. Please, keep going,” He gasps, thrusting back onto Sam once more. “Don’t stop.”

Once Sam is halfway in, they still for a long moment, waiting for Cas’ breath to even and for him to give a sign to continue.

Sam summons all of his willpower to avoid thrusting into Cas all at once. It takes great effort, given how deliciously tight the other man feels around his cock. “Whenever you’re ready, Cas, start moving.” Sam indicates, his eyes almost tearing up at the pressure.

A few more seconds and Cas makes his first real thrust, pulling out of Dean while pushing Sam into himself, slowly but nonstop, and then he thrusts forward.

It’s confusing, for one. He doesn’t know what to feel. Sam’s erection inside him is throbbing and filling him and it feels so great, all he wants is to buck his hips back over and over; but the feel of Dean wrapped around his own swollen cock is overwhelming, too. Just as pleasant. All these sensations, all at the same time, they are driving him crazy.

The brothers don’t let him do all the work, of course. They find a rhythm, Dean pulling Castiel deeper into him by bucking up and Sam plunging into the former angel, all three of them making needy, desperate sounds from time to time.

Their movements speed up with time, and soon Castiel is pushing in and out of Dean with ease. “ _Oh my fucking god, Cas._ ” Dean exclaims, rocking his hips in time with Cas’.

Sam is groaning against Cas’ skin, resting his forehead between Cas’ shoulder blades and pressing light kisses across Castiel’s shoulders between moans. “So tight- Feel so fucking good, Cas- _Oh._ ” Says Sam, giving a particularly hard thrust that makes all of them squirm.

The air is filled with the smell of sweat, pre-cum and the sound of three rough, deep voices groaning desperately.

Castiel discovers this is his favorite part of being human.

The drag of skin against skin. The moaning. The desperation. The necessity of each other in such a carnal act. The pleasure. The lust in both brothers’ eyes when they look at him. The fact that it’s him that’s making them sound and feel so good.

As Castiel keeps thrusting, hard and deep into Dean and impaling himself with Sam, Sam reaches around Cas’ waist and takes Dean’s erection in his hand, stroking him hard and fast.

Castiel shifts a little to let Sam take Dean, and that little movement makes Sam’s cock poke something inside him, and he screams. “ _Do that again! Yes, there!”_ Cas whines, encouraging Sam to thrust harder into him. Sam hits his prostate every time, grabbing Cas’ hips to keep him in place and do it right.

And just like that, Dean is the first to come. Filled with Castiel and slightly thrusting into Sam’s hand, he feels his whole body tensing at once and he screams Cas’ name as he spills all over his own abdomen and Sam’s fist.

Castiel doesn’t miss a second of Dean’s climax. Dean’s ass clenching around his dick, Dean’s voice as he shouts Castiel’s name through his orgasm sounds so wrecked; it’s all Cas needs to go over the edge. He fists the blankets beneath his hands as he grunts loudly, not being able to form a thought nor a word, and he comes inside Dean. He swears he can feel his entire body pulsing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. His arms falter and he lands on Dean’s sticky upper body, and Dean wraps him in his arms.

Sam moans when Cas clenches around him, and his movements become erratic. Sam’s fingers tighten on Cas’ hips as he holds him until he reaches his climax. Sam can only hear blood rushing in his ears, and his own sounds like they’re coming from far away. Finally, Sam falls over the edge with a loud shout of Castiel’s name, releasing his load into the condom, biting down into Cas’ shoulder as he gives a couple final thrusts. He leaves a bright red bruise on Cas’ pale skin, then kisses it as he comes down from his orgasm.

Once Sam’s breath evens, he pulls out of Cas and Cas does the same, drawing away from Dean.

Cas rolls to his side and lands on the bed, half of his body still hanging over the edge of the mattress, but he is too spent to care.

Sam huffs a laugh at the image, then takes Castiel into his arms to position him properly in the middle of the bed. Dean moves up, too, taking Cas’ condom off him and tying it into a knot, then throwing it somewhere he’d find it later, and lying beside Cas. Meanwhile Sam goes to the bathroom to get something wet to clean them up, comes back to the bedroom and carefully wipes Cas until he’s clean, leaning down to share a soft kiss with the former angel. He does the same with Dean, making him chuckle lazily with tickles, and pressing a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips before he goes back to the bathroom to get rid of the cloth.

Sam turns off the lights when he gets back and, once they are all settled and under the blankets, Dean presses his lips against Cas’ shoulder. “You liked it, Cas?” He asks in a low murmur.

Sam presses another kiss to his cheek, and they wait for an answer... not getting any.

“Cas?”

When a soft snore comes from Cas’ unconcious body, Dean and Sam smile lovingly.

“Think we killed him?” Dean asks, amused, searching Sam’s eyes in the dark.

“Shut up, Dean.”

They both snuggle into Cas’ sides, with Sam’s arm across his waist and Dean’s across his chest.

Cas loves learning human stuff from Sam and Dean.

 

 


End file.
